Network visibility systems, such as network tapping and packet brokering systems, provide network visibility in wired networks. For example, optical and electrical network tap devices are placed in line between other wired network devices and copy packets traveling between the devices. The packet copies are provided to network tool optimizers, which broker the packets to one or more network visibility tools or applications. In another example, a network switch may include a tap port that provides copies of packets traversing the switch to network visibility tools or applications.
Wireless local area network protocols, such as the 802.11ad protocol, provide short range wireless connectivity between processing and storage devices. Such short range connectivity allows the creation of ad hoc networks to allow clustering of connected devices to achieve processing and/or storage goals. However, because network visibility products are designed for wired networks, network visibility in networks between devices connected by short range wireless local area network protocols is lacking.
Wireless network monitoring devices exist to monitor packets in wireless local area networks. However, such devices may only be capable of monitoring packets according to the protocol or protocols for which they are designed, which are different from those used by the network tapping and packet brokering system. For example, an 802.11 monitoring device may be capable of demodulating 802.11 signals into 802.11 bitstreams. Network tapping and packet brokering systems expect wired network protocol packet formats, such as 802.3 Ethernet packet formats. Because network tapping and packet brokering systems are not compatible with wireless network protocol formats, network visibility has not been fully extended into such networks.
Accordingly, there exists a need for network tapping and packet brokering in wireless networks.